shades of gray
by dawn in the fields
Summary: choreographed misses and monochrome kisses »[roxiku]


disclaimer: wait, what? (I don't own it desu...)

warnings: shonen-ai, sex implications, language, typos-again, I don't have a beta, so I proof-read it myself. and it's easy to misspell 'sand' for 'sad' on my keyboard.

dedication: this is for all my readers. x3

* * *

You're fighting him again (blockslashstrikestepspinblood)

You tell yourself that this is going to be the last time you're going to battle him—you're going to win this time. (but that's what you tell yourself every single fucking time).

And this battle ends up like every single other time, with you against a wall and him fucking you desperately.

And every time he kisses you it's just like every other time and there's no colour in it, but it's always been like this. Besides, Roxas's kisses are so much better than _his_ fire and brimstone kisses that burn you every single time.

But in the end your guilt for not doing everything you can to help Sora overpowers your will (which you don't really have much of) and your need (which isn't really there either) for Roxas and his blue ocean-ice eyes and finally, finally, it really is the last time you fight him and you finally, finally, manage to bring him back and finally finally _finally_ after god knows how long Sora (_sorasoraroxassora_) wakes up but you can't stay there to help him because you're off on your own watching him from far away.

But sooner or later you and Sora (_sorasoraroxassora_) go back to your peaceful little island. And outside things are normal but inside you're definitely _not_. But Sora (_sorasoraroxassora_) doesn't notice that until he find you huddled in the corner of the Secret Place with a knife in your hand and a slightly scared look on your face and before you can even think of bringing it down on your wrist he takes it out of your hand and carries you out into the sunlight but you're wishing that Roxas can't see you like this; Roxas never liked it when you were all weak. (Roxas likes it when you fight back just a little)

And Sora pulls you up and fusses over you so _much_ that you can't believe that Roxas (_sorasoraroxassora_) came from this too nice person, this person who's way too nice for his own good because that's going to get him hurt someday and then Sora (_sorasoraroxassora_) will be gone.

But sooner or later you find yourself sneaking out from under his watchful eye and all of a sudden your feet take you to the beach and you can see everything clearly even though the moon's out.

There's the sand of bare feet in the beach soon and you turn around, expecting Sora to have caught up with you but no, the person there is one you haven't seen in ages, because it's Roxas (_sorasoraroxassora_).

So by some sort of unspoken word you get your Keyblade and he gets his two and then all of a sudden it's old days except this time there's sand under your feet, not concrete, and this time, maybe, hopefully, there's no death penalty if you lose. And this time, this time, you promise yourself in your head; it's not going to turn out like the others. So it's step step slash miss parry a little less blood slash miss again.

And maybe, just maybe, you and him are purposely missing each other (_stepslashmissslashmiss_) because there's no blood on you or on him either, just maybe a little sand in your mouth or eyes or hair.

But then this fight ends like _every other fight_, with you pinned against the sand and him pressing his fingers into you and it's just a little too too much and your mind's getting foggy (_again_).

But it's over soon enough and he gives you another one of those bland little kisses while you're both resting on the beach after that _mind-shattering_ fuck he just gave you and you realize that once again it's ended up like this and once again you hope that Sora (_sorasoraroxassora_) won't find out about this later when he wakes up, but the absolute worst part of it is that you're already looking forward to the next time he'll fight you (_stepslashmissslashmiss_) and those cool, neutral, monochrome kisses of his.

**:// repeat from the beginning**

**

* * *

**

TWENTY-FIFTH FIC FOR THE WIN. x3

I feel so proud for some reason.

yeah. crap!ending warning desudesudesu.

there used to be french in here but I decided to take that out because my knowledge of french vocab was starting to fail me. I mean, I could have probably thought of a better word for 'knife' than 'couteau'. because that sounds so...dinner-ish. yeah. grade eight french for the win.

so. because this is the twenty fifth fic, I'm putting the challenge/fic request back up.

give me any angsty keyword and I will do my best to make it into a fanfiction with the pairing of your choice: Soriku, Axiku, Roxiku, or (NEW!) Mariku. yeah. mariku, you heard me! xD

so yeah.

happy twenty-fifth fic to me!

-namikun


End file.
